writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Christopher
"Our mothers are racked with the pains of our physical birth; we ourselves suffer the longer pains of our spiritual growth." Char Name: Evan Christopher Martell Affiliation: 'Fifth Cohort, Camp Jupiter '''Owner: ' Alex 'Age: '''Biologically 17, roughly 300 in actuality. '''Godly Parent: '''Lucina, Roman goddess of childbirth. '''Accent: '''Southern English. '''Birthplace: '''Penzance, England. '''Birthdate: '''September 19th '''Sexuality: '''Pansexual '''History: ' Life has changed a lot over the last few thousand years, mortal life has never been so different. The forests gave way to cities, medicine healed the sick, and life in many ways was much easier than ever before. This lead to many changes in the way the gods’ lived. They could walk amidst mortals and arguably had more power than ever before, but there were disadvantages. They had to adapt to modern life or simply risk fading away, as befell the fate of Pan. None knew this better than Lucina, daughter of Juno and Jupiter, goddess of childbirth and pregnancy. In the days of old, all women had worshipped her, begging for relief from pain, for a swift delivery and a healthy infant ever since the Neolithic era. The gods were adept at sensing changes in the mortal world and became aware of the development of mortal society throughout the ages and were able to mostly adapt to these changes. However, just before Vesalius published his famous book on anatomy, a prophecy was made. This predicted that as time went on and on, women would need Lucina less and less, as they chose to have less children, to have them later in life and scientists devised ways to create artifical life. Essentially the goddess was in danger of being forgotten by woman everywhere, as mortals crowned science as their new god instead of following the traditions women had known for centuries, to create new life. This new way seemed almost offensive to the goddess, careless in its casual disregard for the gift of human life. Fearing the prophecy might come true, the goddess decided to try and procreate once more, as if she disappeared there would still be a remnant of her existence on Earth. It was time for the goddess of childbirth and pregnancy, to try and adapt, to spread her wings as it were and create children once again. She scoured the world for the longest time, searching for the perfect mate, she met doctors, married men, couples unable to conceive, many who would have been fine parents but they just weren't right. Procreation meant more to her than the rest of the gods combined. Her child would be her proudest delivery. On a lazy spring day when the goddess had given up all hope, the goddess found a woman crying on a beach in Penzance, England. Her unborn son had died after a miscarriage, and she had come to grieve. The goddess was moved by her plight and caught her tears into an open oyster shell. These formed a single pearl, which contained a tiny pink dot. Lucina took pity on the woman and told her the unborn child’s soul would be nurtured within the pearl, he would become a demi-god and would grow up to be special. Several months later, a stork brought the baby down from Olympus to the woman by the beach. The child was given the name “Evan Christopher” and given to the small fishing family who raised him as her own. They didn’t know it but the infant was really created by Lucina. She slowly grew the unborn child inside the pearl and carried it to term. This was all done in secret and the goddess of child-birth was responsible for the deliverance of her own baby. Finally she imprinted a few genetic memories in Evan’s mind and allowed them to remain dormant, so that in the case of a monster attack he would innately be given some pre-warning to run away and defend himself, however these memories were only slight glimpses into the past, enough to convince Evan that monsters were real but not enough to give him a distinct advantage over other demigods. Essentially he was created to be the perfect demigod specimen. Evan Christopher was brought up by the family for the first few years of his life. Lucina had blessed the family with high fertility so they would have a large number of mortal babies as her way of thanking them. The young child always seemed to understand and bond quickly with his siblings, able to calm them down when they all cried. He lived a normal if not routinized life until the age of ten, helping look after his younger brothers and sisters, and working on the fishing boat with his stepfather. It was a simple life, and he has forgotten most of his early childhood. One of the few memories he has revolves around his powers coming into force. Often Evan Christopher would watch the sea birds from afar, as they perched on the crags and rocks surrounding the beach and stayed for the summer. Sometimes he went to explore the caves near his home in search for feathers and bird eggs to examine. One day, he heard squeaks and murmurs coming from a nest, high up on the sea cliffs when the rest of the birds had left. There was a single egg in the nest. It was cold and didn't move. Evan thought it was dead. He brought the cold egg back into the warmth of his house and secretly incubated the egg in the confines of his room, his natural ability to nurture coming into play as he raised the bird from scratch, taught it to feed, to hunt, and to fly. Oddly the bird seemed to know exactly what Evan Christopher wanted, as the two had established a telepathic link and became increasingly close. He named the bird Kaisa and hid the truth from everyone lest they think he was a witch. Eventually Kaisa began to spread his wings and travel during the summer, coming every winter to rest and bring Evan comfort in the long winter nights. At the age of twelve, Evan Christopher had his first monster attack. His step-father was out at work to feed the family and his mother was pregnant with another child. The young boy was left as man of the house, as she was expected to be in labor soon and would need his help to look after the other four infants while midwives helped her to give birth. He was out with his younger siblings, near the woods when three giant, black dots appeared in the distance. Evan saw through the mist and knew that they were to be avoided, however one of his brothers was also clear-sighted and threw rocks at the dogs, half out of cruelty and half out of fear. Understandably, the mother hellhound didn't appreciate the rocks being thrown at her two cubs and thus tried to maul him out of revenge and fear. The demigod was confused and lost, but desperate to protect his family and himself. His imprinted memories began to resurface, enough to tell him that he was in danger and that without a weapon, he wouldn't survive. He immediately ordered his siblings to run to father and get help, while he ran back home to grab the rusted old axe the family used for woodcutting, the weapon transformed in his hand into a brand new celestial bronze sword. He took a few bruises and bites, but he was able to fight them off, injuring one of the cubs enough to force the mother to retreat. When Evan finished the battle, he received a major shock. The trauma of the incident had caused his step-mother to go into premature labour and there was nobody there except himself to deliver the baby. He wiped the blood off his hands and tried to remain as calm as possible, as the baby was coming out. She pushed and contracted, screaming in agony as the baby was slowly killing her. Evan's heart was pounding and he tried to take a deep breath as the premature infant was born. He saw that the child was blue and therefore probably dead but the son of Lucina refused to give up. He removed the amniotic sac and set to work, breathing life inside the child's lungs and desperately trying to get his little heart started. The child started to cry and Evan breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping him in a linen blanket and presenting him to his step-mother who was on her deathbed, as one life came into the world, another one was extinguished. His father came into the hovel, surrounded by the sight of blood and dirt. His younger siblings were confused and scared, ranting about the monsters which attacked them but all his step-father saw was Evan, coated in his wife's blood and carrying his baby in his arms. He called Evan a freak and blamed him for the death of his wife. Rumours circulated that he was a murderer, though nobody could prove it. After that day, things were never the same. The small baby was a runt, tiny in comparison to the rest of the children. He was hated from birth, for killing his mother and Evan with him. Four years later, Evan was the breadwinner of the house. His step-father spent his days at the tavern, when he was home he beat Evan and his younger brother out of hatred and resentment. The son of Lucina learnt to take a fair few wounds and was always healing broken bones, bruises and scrapes whereas Phillip was still the runt of the litter and unable to defend himself. He often took bruises on behalf of his brother and worked as a local stone-mason, doing low paid work in order to feed, clothe and otherwise look after his young siblings. His life wasn't perfect by any means but the sixteen year old was starting to move up in the world. He met a girl several years prior when his step-father yelled at him publicly in the vilage square. She had given him a small flower the next day as a small gesture of kindness, as the flower girl felt sorry for the young man without a mother. He began to court her and Evan was convinced that she was the woman he was going to marry. But unbeknownst to him, she was a legacy of Pluto and Proserpina, as her parents were both demigods who managed to cheat death long enough to raise a family and settle down into a nearby village. They kept most monster attacks away, and very few monsters at all passed through the rural surroundings, preferring instead to hunt bigger game. They knew that Evan was special, and explained the truth about the Greek Gods which confirmed the story of the hellhounds. They didn't know who his godly parent was, but promised to protect him nontheless. Life got a little better for the young demigod, however his step-father started to rant more often about him being not quite human and he genuinely feared he would end up in a mental asylum such as the dreaded Bedlam. Everything changed one stormy night. His step-father had arrived home drunk near the anniversary of his step-mother's death and he began to smash the place up and physically abuse Phillip to the point of death. Evan picked up his sword in self-defence and fought his stepfather off, but his brother ended up getting in the way and got himself hurt. He felt crushed, cradling the dying body of his younger sibling who his stepmother had died to protect, Evan prayed to the gods that the mortal boy would be brought back to life. Pluto came in the guise of an undertaker and offered to grant the child eternal life, and Evan's too for a price. He saw this as an opportunity to gain a potential servant. He gave Phillip a merciful death and made him into a darkness spirit, who would serve as a denizen of the underworld for as long as he would live. Evan was sent to Ogygia to live out the rest of his days under the watchful eye of Calypso, daughter of Atlas. He would be safe which Lucina was more than happy to accept, as co-conspirator with Pluto she convinced him to spare her son's life and instead to drop him on Ogygia to be raised under the care of Calypso. Calypso looked after him as her own, protecting him from harm and teaching the young boy about their history, music, song and literature. In return he worked as a servant, helping her tend the beautiful gardens on the island and exploring the vast beaches and coves. Sometimes a hero would wash up on the island and teach Evan a little of what they knew; he steadily grew into a fine man and gained expertise with a shield and sword, alongside excellent aim with a bow. His sword had been taken away so Evan had to train with what he could scavenge around the island and make up his own stories and games. His powers also came into frutition and he slowly learned a little of his powers, sometimes helping numb the pain of injured mortals and demigods who washed up on the shores of Ogygia or helping the lady Calypso deliver baby animals on the island. As the years passed, Evan thought about his lost brother and the girl every day on the island. All the sweet summer wines couldn't wash away the bitter taste in his mouth. Nevertheless Calypso helped tend to his wounds and the son of Lucina began to make peace with himself, he couldn't have done anything else without letting his brother die. Evan began to understand that while he couldn't change the past, he could accept it. He made a promise that he would endeavour to bring life to the world. Perhaps he would be able to leave one day and find his long lost brother. Calypso fell in love with the handsome boy she raised for many years, but Evan knew that he could never love her without staying on the island for eternity and abandoning his brother. He vowed to find his brother one day, no matter what was necessary. Out of pity, Calypso released the young Evan, pushing him out to sea on her raft. He travelled for countless days and nights, swept by the tides to the west coasts of America. As tensions brewed between the Greeks and the Romans, Evan was given his weapons by the immortal stork he had known ever since he was a child, Kaisa. He dropped a sword and bow at Evan's feet, enchanted by Lucina herself and wrapped with a piece of parchment. The stork relayed the message of the gods, that Evan's brother was still in the depths of the underworld. His sole chance to free him was to hurry to Camp Jupiter and face the upcoming trials. He was sent to Camp Jupiter and eventually found his way amidst the modern technology and the wonders of the New World. He was accepted by Lupa into the legion and was placed into the Fifth Cohort as a legionnary. '''Personality: '''On first glance, Evan seems like your typical happy go lucky guy. He works out at the gym, and spends most of his time either asleep or listening to music on his iPod. He makes friends quite easily, and has a very nurturing personality on the surface. However he still has some major commitment and abandonment issues, as the gods unfairly imprisoned him and took away any chance of a normal life. But Evan Christopher also doubts the practicalities of removing the gods. Evan wishes that he could live a normal life and find someone to settle down with, instead of being cursed to an existence where the gods play with the lives of men for their own fickle amusements. Modern technology is still quite new to him, so he doesn't quite grasp a lot of modern concepts such as the internet or the prevalence of television, thankfully his status as a demigod keeps him from bumping into too many problems. He's dedicated and when a task is set, Evan will try accomplish that goal with remarkable precision and detail. Evan is equally as dedicated to the pursuit of love, however bad experiences mean that he is reluctant to pursue anything and will take an inordinate amount of time to find himself the right partner. Bringing life and light into the world is his main focus and that is the only way in which he feels connected to his mother. '''Weapons: Deliverance: This is a standard imperial gold bow and arrow set given to Evan. Deliverance comes in the form of a belt around his waist for portability, encrusted with small ladybirds to represent his mother. When activated by pressing the correct ladybird, this belt transforms into a bow and a quiver stocked full of arrows. there is a minor enchantment on the quiver which returns all unbroken arrows after a moderate period of time. It can be easily shrunk back down into its mist form by Evan upon consciously commanding that the weapon relinquish itself. Luce: A standard one and a half handed imperial gold sword, created by Lucina herself, known as the "light-bringer" for raising unborn children into the light, she has enchanted the blade to glow faintly as a passive ability. This cannot be controlled directly by Evan. The blade fits neatly into a small scabbard on the side of his belt, this scabbard is made of black leather and is around the size of a standard short-sword. Powers: Strengths/Weaknesses: Strengths Strong Swimmer. Skilled Archer/Swordman. Physically Robust Weaknesses Unfamilliar with the modern world Reluctant to cause death or fatal injury Dislikes fighting against women Category:ScalesofFate Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Roman Category:Children of Lucina Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Calypso's Island Survivors Category:Virgo/Libra Cusp Category:Igor Kolomiyets Category:Characters With Brown Hair Category:Characters with Blue Eyes Category:Characters that are Virgins Category:Characters born in the 1700s